A la mi-temps
by Nebelsue
Summary: Recueil d'OS. C1 Nijimura ne savait pas comment Akashi arrivait à les supporter tous les jours sans devenir fou.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "caramel" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Kuroko no basket ne m'appartient pas évidemment. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!

* * *

« Murasakibara je crois que les filles de ma classe sont toutes jalouses de toi déclara soudainement Momoi la manager de l'équipe de basket tout en jetant un coup d'oeil au chronomètre.

-Ah bon pourquoi Sacchin?

-Tu t'empiffres toute la journée de Kinder Bueno, Mikado, caramels mous, chocolat Milka, chips, toblerones, tucs et je vais m'arrêter là. Et le pire c'est que tu ne prends pas un gramme!

-Le pire c'est encore que je n'arrive même pas à copier cette capacité! geignit le modèle blond coqueluche des magazines de mode Ryota Kise. Imaginez si j'étais comme toi, je n'aurais plus à faire attention à ce que je mange!

-Sacchin je joue au basket et je transpire beaucoup. Et je suis en pleine croissance !rappela le pivot Murasakibara.

-Oh arrête ta comédie. Toi dès qu'Akashi-kun ou Nijimura-kun regardent ailleurs, tu t'arrêtes de courir. Et aussi quand vous devez faire trente pompes tu t'arrêtes toujours à 25! Et ce serait bien que tu arrêtes ta croissance sinon tu vas finir par ne plus pouvoir rentrer dans le gymnase! rappela Momoi.

-Tu es observatrice… Et tant mieux si je ne peux plus rentrer dans le gymnase j'aurais une raison pour ne plus aller aux entraînements sans que Nijichin me frappe ou sans qu'Akachin me fasse tout un sermon…

-Normal c'est mon boulot de vous observer.

-Satsuki ça faisait très pervers ce que tu dis là.

-Daiki! Je n'accepterai pas cette observation de la part de quelqu'un qui conserve des magazines pornos et des kleenexs dans son casier de vestiaire!

-Tu es vraiment au courant de tout… Mais je suis d'accord avec Murasakibara tu as l'oeil. Même trop bien…

-Je me demande… Si Akashi-kun et Momoi-chan se mettaient ensemble…

-A ta place j'arrêterais ce raisonnement tout de suite Kise, menaça Aomine. Si jamais il fait du mal à Momoi, capitaine ou pas capitaine je vais l'éclater! Et d'ailleurs je suis sûr de le battre au basket!

-Laisse-moi terminer veux-tu? fit Kise en ignorant le regard noir d'Aomine. Je disais donc que dans l'éventualité où ils se mettraient ensemble et engendreraient des enfants…

Murasakibara marmonna un truc inintelligible pour le commun des mortels tout en finissant son quatrième paquet de chips de la journée. Mais il fut quand même compris par la Génération des Miracles qui étaient habitués à ce manège.

-Si je shippe le Akamomo? traduisit Kise. Euh non pas particulièrement je trouve juste l'idée de leur progéniture fascinante même si un peu terrifiante. Je disais donc avant qu'on m'interrompe toutes les cinq minutes qu'étant donné les talents d'observateur de Momoi et l'oeil aguerri d'Akashi, que leur éventuel bébé- Aomine arrête de m'écraser le pied!- aurait des yeux et un don d'observation comme nul autre. Imaginez ça…

-Ce serait un peu flippant. On dirait qu'Akashi a des yeux derrière la tête. Je suis convaincu que c'est un mutant. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi petit et aussi charismatique à la fois! marmonna l'as de la génération des Miracles.

-Imaginez ça… Avec un peu de chance il pourrait même voir à travers les murs! continua Kise

-Des vestiaires des filles? compléta Aomine espiègle.

-Quand je dis que tu es un pervers! glapit Momoi.

-Et en fait ce que tu racontes existe déjà dans la fiction Kise! continua Aomine. Ca s'appelle le Byakugan dans Naruto!

-Je ne te connaissais pas une passion pour les mangas Aomine remarqua Musarakibara. »

Aomine ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompu par un coup de sifflet.

« Oh les pipelettes! Si vous avez du temps pour bavasser, vous avez du temps pour courir! Et toi Momoi arrête de les distraire! hurla Nijimura-senpai qui en l'absence momentanée d'Akashi le capitaine titulaire de l'équipe de petits arrogants… de basket de Teiko avait ré-enfilé le maillot de capitaine.

-Il ne nous lâchera jamais celui-là? marmonna Aomine.

-Oi Nijimura-senpai tu te prends pour qui à donner des ordres? La dernière fois que j'avais vérifié tu avais laissé ta place à Akashi! Prends ta retraite définitivement tu nous feras des vacances!

-Cette remarque vaut pour toi aussi Haizaki! Avance si tu ne veux pas souffrir!

-Tu m'as amené ici en me bottant le cul au sens propre je ne peux pas encore avoir plus mal se plaignit l'adolescent. Et du coup je suis tout endolori à cause de toi! Je ne peux même plus m'asseoir à cause de toi Nijimura.

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le mot « endolori » Haizaki! le provoqua Kise.

-Toi le blondinet là-bas je t'éclate en un-contre-un quand tu veux!

-N'empêche dire « Je ne peux même plus m'asseoir à cause de toi Nijimura. » ça implique beaucoup de choses si on ne connaît pas le contexte… remarqua Kuroko le sixième jour. Contrairement aux autres il était essoufflé.

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas évanoui Kuroko? hurla Haizaki. Concentre-toi au lieu de faire des sous-entendus!

-Kuroko-kun si tu as l'énergie pour dire des âneries tu as l'énergie pour t'échauffer grogna Nijimura. Je vais vous apprendre à respecter vos senpais!

-Kurochin ne parle pas souvent mais quand il l'ouvre ça ne fait pas semblant… remarqua Musarakibara.

-Je suis fier de toi partenaire pour avoir énervé simultanément Hazaiki et Nijimura! beugla Aomine.

-Je ne sais pas comment Akashi arrive à vous supporter tous les jours sans devenir fou, soupira Nijimura. Ce garçon est un saint. Hé Kuroko ne t'évanouis pas! hurla-t-il alors que le sixième joueur fantôme s'écroulait par terre et qu'Aomine, Kise et Momoi se précipitaient à son secours.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui se proposa Midorima qui avait été jusque là le seul à faire son échauffement totalement concentré. Non pas que je m'inquiète de son état de santé mais je n'ai pas envie de devoir m'expliquer avec Akashi.

-Musarakibara passe-lui un de tes caramels mous ça l'aidera à se sentir mieux après cette crise d'hypoglycémie ordonna Nijimura le front plissé.

-Très bien je vais lui passer de la nourriture. Mais je ne fais ça que parce que Kurochin me fait tout le temps gagner de la nourriture gratuite et qu'il ne pourra plus le faire s'il est évanoui! Et aussi parce que je ne veux pas agacer Akachin!

-Entre toi et Midorima… Vous êtes vraiment des archétypes de tsundere… » fit Momoi amusée en secouant la tête.

* * *

Je ne suis pas sûre que Haizaki, Nijimura et Kise aient eu l'occasion de s'entraîner ensemble... Ca doit coincer au niveau de la chronologie mais tant pis j'aimais trop l'idée.


End file.
